Interference
by CyberDreamer
Summary: When José places Meridiana under a power outage, demanding that Von Reichter be declared the new ruler, can Cybersix stop him before the mayor surrenders?
1. So Near, Yet So Far Fetched

farfetched

**Interference  
Chapter One: So Near, Yet So Far Fetched  
  
**

I don't CARE if the title reminds you of Pokemon! I don't CARE if this ends up similar to Blue Birds Of Horror! I wrote this ALL BY MYSELF, I had NO HELP from that episode, and I CERTAINTLY had NO HELP from Pokemon! I'm sorry I haven't been posting fics, it's just that I've been so busy! Wildly, unbelievably busy. *workworkwork* And thanks to Ptah, I've got more ideas for more fics-and they're so much better then mine! Wah! Thanks Ptah! Well, enjoy.  
  
José examined the large satellite dish. Well, it certainly LOOKS operational. He turned to a Fixed Idea. You, get me the controls.  
A blank stare focused back on him.  
WE DON'T HAVE CONTROLS?  
We're working on them, came the meek reply from a Type.  
Well, work FASTER! In his anger, José kicked the satellite dish, which caused the entire structure to rumble. Behind his orange glasses, his eyes widened and he ran behind a Fixed Idea. The entire dish rolled off the stand, rolling kamikaze-style straight at him. José leaped onto the Fixed Idea's back as it ran from the dish.   
  
Adrian removed his coat, just having returned from dinner at the small cafe. He tossed the jacket onto a tabletop and turned on the television, hoping for some late night news. Instead, the channel was fuzzy, blocking out the sound and most of the picture. Well, that's strange, he remarked, picking up the remote. _Wonder if it's just this channel._ But, strangely, every station was blocked out.  
This is getting too strange to be called a coincidence. The sky was perfectly clear; there was no threat of any storms or downed power lines. Adrian crossed the room and picked up his phone, hoping to call the television support line. There was no dialtone, and pressing the receiver down and up didn't help. Was the phone cord plugged in? _Yes...so what's going on?_  
Adrian hung up the phone, and as he did so, the lights in the apartment flickered once, then went out. There was no light left, not even the streetlamp outside. He quickly went to the balcony window and looked out. Across the entire city, people were yelling and shouting. The power to the entire city had been cut off, and cars were rendered helpless in the streets.  
A fight broke out directly below his apartment; two cars had both lost engine power and had careened into each other. The owners had gotten out, and, in the dark, began to recklessly throw punches. There was a small crowd, but most people were resigned to trying to get home. Adrian sighed and left the window, unlatching the lock on it.  
He headed to his closet. _And I had been hoping to get a decent night's sleep... ah well. Ever vigilant. I hope Julian and Data 7 are all right._  
A few minutes later, Cybersix leaped from the balcony, spiraling towards downtown Meridiana. _Lucas, too._


	2. Disorganized Demand

DisorganizedDemand

**Interference  
Chapter Two: Disorganized Demand  
  
**

Chapter Two! Not much to say about this one! Hurray! Oh and by the by, I'll try to get this whole story written before the 26th (I won't be able to post for five days then) and I have five plot ideas up and ready to go, so no worries. (Except for me, because I have to WRITE them!) And yes, have you seen the way José walks? The Nazi title is deserved (I mean, come on, his is a Nazi German scientist....).  
  
The noise in Meridiana was nearly unbearable: sirens, car alarms, and the occasional harsh ringing of a store security system. Cybersix passed gangs and rioters, several with knives and most with bloody noses. Shop windows were broken; glass filled the streets. The rooftops, it seemed, were the only relatively safe place in the city.  
_Zing!_ And even then, the occasional bullet made its way past her hat.  
Cybersix was disturbed to find Lucas' balcony window already open, but there was no one inside. In fact, it appeared that he had been warming up a cup of coffee when the lights went out. The porcelain cup still rested inside the microwave. Not wanting to look much further, she headed back outside, leaping to the roof of the apartment building. _He must have gone out onto the streets. Not exactly the safe thing to do-but then, who am I to talk?_  
With no idea where Lucas might have gone, Cybersix watched the streets carefully, hoping for some sort of clue. A slight movement caught her eye; the shadow of a Fixed Idea was lurking in an alley. There was no legible information to be gotten from him, he was probably just looking to see what had happened...And if he was doing that, José HAD to be behind it. There was just no other explanation for the power outage.  
Cybersix could do nothing if she didn't learn more about the little Nazi-clone's plan. Perhaps he'd stupidly announce his intentions on the television. At any rate, there was really no point in staying out. She headed back towards her apartment.  
  
The television was airing non-stop fuzz as she paced the length of the small living room. There was simply nothing to be done. In frustration, she tapped the top of the television, thinking furiously.  
As though sensitive to the touch, the fuzz died down, then was replaced altogether with a video feed of José. Cybersix watched in apprehension as the brat's hysterical laughter filled her apartment.  
Good evening, citizens of Meridiana. As you'll have noticed, your power supply has been cut off. How long will you be able to keep up your independence? Surrender Meridiana to the all powerful Von Reichter, and power will be restored.  
Do not try to leave the city, or attempt to get help from the outside. All cars will fail at the city limits, and those unfortunate enough to cross the lines will be immediately struck down with a sudden case of the fly. Cybersix smirked in satisfaction as José stared past the camera. What? No, no, you idiot, not the fly, the FLU! Sudden case of the FLU! José leaped down from what was, presumably, a stool, and apparently knocked over the camera. Idiots! Fools! No, no! Turn the camera off! Turn it-AHHH! HELP!  
Cybersix couldn't resist a small laugh as the television resumed its fuzz. However, there were more pressing matters at hand. She glanced out the window. Dawn was breaking over the hostage city. She sighed and removed her hat. _Guess it will have to wait another night...perhaps Lucas knows something._


	3. Turn For The Worse...

Turn For The Worse

**Interference  
Chapter Three: Turn For The Worse...  
  
**

Another chapter. I'm desperately hoping to get this done by the 25th, and you can all send me your reviews then so when I get back on the 30th I'll have some nice, pleasant reviews, and some more motivation to write my next fanfic! ^_^  
  
Meridiana High was the only school that tried to teach lessons with no power. The principal had decided that with the sunlight, classes shouldn't be too hard to teach. Most of the staff were giving a study hall, or a free period. Adrian sat at his desk, listening in on several conversations amongst the students. He certainly hadn't wanted to get up and teach on such short notice; with his runnings about the night before, there hadn't been much time for a lesson plan.  
My aunt knew somebody who was in a car when the power shut off. She said there was an explosion and there was smoke coming out of the hood. She said the guy thought the car was on fire so he tried to get the door open but the handle broke off, and then he started panicking and ended up passed out in the car.  
Aw, get off it, that's no story.  
Well, what'd you hear?  
I heard the plumbing backfired in the slums, so all those beggars down there don't got no toilets or sinks.  
That's godawful!  
You telling me? Christ.  
Adrian shook his head. The plumbing had most certainly NOT backfired, as far as he knew, but then, he wouldn't call his apartment the either. It wasn't the greatest bargain in town, but where else could he live on the small teacher's salary? Bill Gates' mansion? Not likely. He'd tried a savings account, but a person had to eat-and not just microwave dinners.  
Lori and her gang were huddled in the back of the room. Adrian had some difficulty picking up on the conversation, but they were definitely up to something.  
I told you, you can't just waltz into a Dairy Cow and expect to walk out with a king size bottle of alcohol!  
Specially not with our rep.  
  
Lori crossed her arms. I'm so sure. Look, idiots, with the power out there's not going to BE any alarms. Probably no one will be WORKING, and the police got better things to do than chase after us.  
They've made time before, y'know, Lori.  
You're all pathetic! You won't even TRY to have fun.  
Who's having fun? interrupted a boy. I can't get anything to drink except water; our stupid fridgerator cut out yesterday. All the milk's spoilt, I couldn't eat my cereal this morning.  
Well BOO HOO, called out someone else, I can't drive my car; it's stuck on Pearl St. and East 9th! We couldn't even get it towed! I think the engine burnt out.  
I knew this one guy who was behind a car, right, and when the power went out, he got covered in burning exhaust! They tried to get him to a hospital, right, only the EMS vans can't get anywhere, so the guy was laying on the street, twitching and red and pimply all over with his clothes burned to him. So everyone's just watching, right, and this HUGE truck comes barreling down the ramp outta nowhere, right, and it just rolls right over and dumps OIL over the-  
Adrian slammed his book shut. That's enough, he snapped. If you want to spread rumors, do it on your own time, not mine or the school's.  
The students scattered back to their desks. But, Mr. Seidelman-  
Be quiet, Mr. Rutter. For once in your life, just keep your mouth shut and study. Adrian looked at the rest of them. I expect everyone to do the same.  
  
School passed far too slowly, and by the end of the day, Adrian was in a bad temper. He headed home, noticing the astounding number of abandoned cars. _José would have a field day,_ he thought absently.  
He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Whoa, Adrian. You okay?  
Adrian looked at Lucas and shrugged. I've been better. He looked over Lucas' shoulder to the café, which displayed a distinct sign. No power?  
No, and I was looking forward to a coffee.  
Adrian smiled. Right. Have you heard anything else about this?  
Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. Just that a lot of people living near the city limits are coming down ill with something. The mayor wants to petition to surrender Meridiana.  
Adrian was sure his heart skipped a beat. You're kidding.  
Lucas made a sound of disbelief. I wish I was.  
Adrian thought quickly. Do you think he'd listen to me?  
Couldn't hurt to try. But be careful, all right?  
Don't worry. Adrian turned around and headed towards City Hall. Watch yourself, Lucas.  
Heh. Don't worry.


	4. ...And For The Better

And For The Better

**Interference  
Chapter Four: ...And For The Better  
  
**

Nothing to say about this one, but I've got SIX NEW PLOT IDEAS ready to go! O.o;; Ironic, no? *Twilight Zone music plays*  
  
The mayor watched his television in concern. The child who had declared himself was making yet another demand.  
Each day that passes with Meridiana not under Von Reichter's control, you will pay one thousand dollars. An evil little grin crossed his face. The surrender will be complete. All citizens must remain in house arrest, receiving food packages once every week. City Hall will belong to ME, and there will be no questioning of the guards.  
The TV shut itself off, and Mr. William Terrence closed his eyes. Being a mayor was never easy, especially in Meridiana-explosions to explain, the mysterious woman who couldn't be caught on film, and monsters lurking in the alleys-but now, things had just gotten worse.  
Hey, wait, you can't go in there-! The doors to his office flew open, and in ran a scholarly-looking man. He was tailed by two security guards, who rushed up and seized the man by the arms.  
Get off of me, the man demanded calmly.  
Sir, you'll have to make an appointment, this is PRIVATE business only, sir, I can't-AUGH! One security guard flew into the wall.  
Now look here, sir! Mr. Mayor, I'm very sorry. Sir, please, CALMLY remove yourself from the-UGH! The second guard flew through the windows.  
William blinked at this man of amazing strength. I....presume you need to speak with me...?  
That's right. Forgive the entrance; your guards were...a bit stubborn. My name is Adrian Seidelman. I'm a literature teacher at the high school.  
The mayor spread his hands, as if to say   
I heard the television. Sir, you can't turn over this city to Von Reichter.  
We don't have the funds to fight for the freedom, Mr. Seidelman.  
Then let the public decide! You'd be under house arrest, too, or worse, Mr. Terrence!  
We can't afford it. With all the explosions, we barely have money to pay off our debts. I'm afraid you'll get nowhere with me. We must surrender.  
One night. Give it one more night, I'm sure something will happen.  
William closed his eyes for a moment. Nothing will happen, Mr. Seidelman. Please-  
One night! That's only 1000 dollars, please sir, I have a friend...  
A friend?  
Adrian blinked and thought rapidly. One night, Mr. Mayor. That's all I ask.  
Silence. William shrugged and held up his hands. One night, Mr. Seidelman. And please...don't assault security again.  
No sir. Adrian straightened his collar. Good day, sir. He left the room.  
  
Outside, Adrian headed for his apartment. _Where could José set up a blocking device?_ He desperately racked his brain. One night to stop the little monster...José'd need access to the highest point around... _But no! He's tried that! José isn't smart enough to realize it, but the authorities would search the highest points first...Von Reichter is definitely heading this operation...._  
_The SEWERS!_ Adrian quickened his pace, heading for Lucas' apartment, hurriedly writing a note in Cybersix's handwriting. _Wires....transceivers all over the city...located at an EXACT distance...._  
Concerned immensely for Data 7, Adrian dashed into the apartment building and took the stairs two at a time to Lucas' apartment. The door hung slightly askew, after many Fixed Idea invasions. Adrian quickly slid the note under the crooked door. Lucas would find it, he had to count on that.  
Adrian left the building from the back. It would not look good, at any point in time, for Adrian to be the messenger for Cybersix.  
_Well...at least I have a plan._


	5. The Plot Thickens

The Plot Thickens

**Interference  
Chapter Five: The Plot Thickens  
  
**

Yes, a crappy title, so sue me. Hey, which would you rather see from me, another renegade Cyber, or Cybersix's past? I can't decide which one to do. And I know the chapters are KIND OF short but hey, you're still reading, so I'm doing SOMETHING right!  
  
Lucas stared at the note in his hand.  
Lucas-  
I didn't know who else to come to. I know what José is up to. I think he's placed power barriers throughout the sewer system. He can set his exact limits that way. I also think I know how to stop him. We've only got one more night before the mayor surrenders, so we need to work fast.  
If you can possibly make it, meet me at the waste treatment plant, 8:00 tonight. The sun will be down long enough to give us cover. I need your help for this.  


-Cybersix  


Lucas read through it again, but there was no hidden mention of what she planned to do. _I'll go,_ he decided with finality. Oh, Cybersix, he muttered, you'd better be careful.  
  
Cybersix, meanwhile, sat at the counter in her apartment, furiously studying the layouts of the sewer system. The televisions had depicted a large satellite dish, so they wouldn't be camping in any of the waste tunnels. It would have to be a large room of some sort.  
The only large rooms in the sewers were the cleaning tanks near the waste treatment plant. She'd have to enter through the main tank, and go against the flow the whole way-she was not small enough to fit through the pipes at the water tower. Cybersix memorized her plan. _I'll have to be quiet...these passageways carry sound, and there aren't any doors._ _Three possible rooms for José to keep house in, all connected. _She sighed and leaned her chin on her hand. _Sometimes, I really wish I had a decent night's sleep.  
_  
José, meanwhile, had taken great pains to close the grates on either side of the sewer compartment. Motion sensors? Are they in place?  
Yes sir, but not operational, replied the Type.  
Well, GET them operational. I don't want anyone trying to stop me tonight! We're so close, I can smell it, I can smell victory!  
I can smell rotten fish, the Type complained, and set about fixing the motion sensors just outside the grates.  
Hahah, well that's too bad! José performed a victory dance in the middle of the floor. If Cybersix tries to get in here, a grate will crash down on the exit of the pipe! She'll be stuck, and so will her helpers!He cackled. And then no one can stop me!  
Von Reichter appeared on the television screen behind him.   
Yes, Father?  
How is the plan coming along?  
Excellently. Meridiana will be yours by tomorrow night.  
This is good news, José. What of Cybersix, and Data 7?  
No sign of them, Father, but we'll be ready if they try to stop us tonight!  
Good. I want no one to intercept us. This time, we cannot fail.  
The television went blank, and José slumped in his chair.  
I've heard _that_ before.


	6. All Pawns In Motion

All Pawns In Motion

**Interference  
Chapter Six: All Pawns In Motion  
  
**

Heehee....yes, I'm stretching this out. Oh well. You're still reading. This is good. Now REVIEW it! I know you're reading it! So be a responsible reader and review! REVIEW! And if you're reading it but you can't review because you aren't a member, get an account and review! I LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS OF MY PUBLIC! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Lucas headed into the main room of the plant, hands in his pockets. The plant rumbled with the activities of the late shift, doing nothing to calm his nerves. He looked out through a panel of glass windows. They overlooked the large tank outside. A half filled pipe poured dirty water into it, another pipe lower down took it through a filter and back to the public. Could this be part of Cybersix's plan?  
I'm glad you're here.  
Lucas spun around, searching for the person who had spoken. She stepped from the shadows, smiling grimly.  
Cybersix. So, what's your plan? What do you need me to do?  
She opened the door leading out to the walkway over the large tank and stood in the door frame. I'm heading up through the sewage to find José. I'm going to cancel out his power devices and send him through the river down to that tank. She gestured to the vat below her. Once I get through after them, close the grates on both ends.  
And then what?  
Cybersix was silent. I don't know yet. It had to be a quick plan, and...I didn't think what to do.  
Lucas headed to the controls, figuring out what he needed to do. Why don't they ever mark these things in English? he complained quietly, looking over the panel.  
Cybersix smiled slightly and showed him the levers he'd need to pull. It's easy enough, she explained, but I had to look at a diagram to figure it out.  
Another A look of rare comprehension flittered briefly over Lucas' face. Cybersix, if the entire city is out of power, why is the water treatment still running?  
It stands to reason. José needs water, same as the rest of the population.  
Lucas was quiet, as if waiting for her to go on. When she didn't, he continued. Is that all?  
Cybersix seemed ready to laugh. Well, he wouldn't want to have the same garbage sitting around him, smelling up his operation. Naturally he'd want it to move away from him and get cleaned, wouldn't you think so?  
Lucas did laugh. That sounds like the brat.  
Cybersix turned to head out the doorway. You'll be all right?  
I'll be fine. He waved at her. Get going.  
She nodded, flashes a brief smile, and leaped into the large tank, disappearing into the half filled pipe.  
_Christ, I hope you know what you're doing, Cybersix..._  
  
José held his nose. Get it OUT of here! A large bag of _something_ had bounced out of the tunnels. It smells like week old sustenance!  
Hey, I'm MADE of week old sustenance! yelled a young Type.  
That explains your horrible working skills, DOESN'T IT? _They're smelling up the entire sewer!!!!_ As if it NEEDS smelling up.  
José kicked at the bag. Will SOMEBODY remove this piece of garbage?  
Several Fixed Ideas looked at each other, then charged for the bag, knocking it into the river-and carrying José with it. The bag smashed into the grate, then wriggled its way free. José, meanwhile, was pinned against the grate. You're all imbeciles! IMBECILES!  
  
Cybersix looked in disgust at the trash floating past her waist. _I will never ever look at my water the same way again...I may even stick to the bottled kind._


	7. End Of The Line

End Of The Line

**Interference  
Chapter Seven: End Of The Line  
  
**

Hey guess what? I've been using José for comic relief, right? Well, now he gets to DO something! Hah! Read and review, thank you, thank you...Has anyone else noticed that Cybersix animators used the same cuts of animation twice? Blue Birds of Horror ALONE did it, but that was justified. In Lori Is Missing, Data 7 jumps from his bed and heads out. In Gone With The Wings, the SAME CUT of action is used. Amazing how cheap even the BEST animators can get.  
  
Cybersix had been plunged deeper into the water, which was now lapping at her ribs as she walked slowly through the refuse. The airflow showed no signs of being cut off up ahead; the scent of the sewer was continuous. _Why on earth would Data 7 want to live in such a disgusting place? You'd think with his panther sense of smell, he'd keel over from the stench.  
_A fork in the tunnel suddenly opened. To the left, the airspace was smaller, and should she head up that way, her shoulders and neck would be plunged into the sewage. To the right, there was more space, but the current was rougher-and the water looked cleaner. Remembering the layouts, she knew that there weren't any large rooms up that way. But, to make sure, she listened carefully to the left tunnel. Her hat added to her enhanced hearing, and she could vaguely make out the sounds of a whining brat. _José._  
Cybersix turned up the left tunnel. She passed a few moments in silence, staring ahead, looking for the next opening. Suddenly, a quiet splash echoed behind her. She stopped and listened, the current threatening to pull her back. Pressing her hands against the walls to hold her place, she could hear the splash again.  
She held her breath, waiting As soon as the next splash echoed, she wheeled around, staring straight into the water soaked face of Data 7! He licked her once or twice, and she hugged him in relief.  
she whispered.   
Data 7 looked at her, ears twitching opposite directions, as if to say, _No kidding, sis._  
She smiled gratefully at her brother, and, one hand on his back, headed up the tunnel again.  
  
Up ahead, it became clear that there was a grate, but no opening behind it. Cybersix mused, How do we get past this? Data 7 growled and tugged at her waterlogged sleeve. Oh, you know, do you? Lead on, brother.  
He dove beneath the surface of the sewage. Cybersix sighed. _It just had to come to this._ She followed suit, and her panther brother lead her through the gap at the bottom and up into a quieter part of the tunnel.  
Cybersix could now easily hear José, griping and complaining as usual. Side by side, she and Data 7 inched their way towards the lighted grate up ahead, preparing to get through and fight for Meridiana.  
Data 7's low warning growl caused her to turn around. _What...No!_ He had bumped against a small device, which was now blinking a furious red. _Motion sensors!_ Cybersix desperately tried to shove Data 7 away, but he would not leave her, and the grates crashed down on both sides of them.  
A high pitched, annoying cackle sounded. Got her now!


	8. Finish What You've Begun

Finish What You've Begun

**Interference  
Chapter Eight: Finish What You've Begun  
  
**

Yes, it's a bit scattered. I was pressured to finish this fic. ^^;;; Enjoy.  
  
José peered through the grate in which Cybersix and Data 7 were trapped. Well, well, two birds in the hand are worth one in the bush....Right? I guess you'll just have to watch me conquer Meridiana from there. And when we DO own the city... He paused. We'll set you two up in a nice cage out in public, with a nice big sign: You Can Thank THEM For The Conquest Of Meridiana!' Then we'll see who's laughing! He looked back at the Fixed Ideas. Laugh, you idiots!  
Hesitant laughter filled the sewer.  
He pointed at one of them. Guard them!  
The Fixed Idea was apprehensive about the water, but José booted him in. Just do what I tell you! The child clone stomped off.  
Cybersix exchanged glances with Data 7, and she quickly punched the Fixed Idea in the neck. Data 7 balanced on the metal bars of the grate and held the unconscious creation up by his shirt. Cybersix stood in the shadows behind them and began to force the bars of the grate open with all her strength...  
  
Lucas leaned against the control panels, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Still no sign of Cybersix or José. What's keeping her? he muttered. _She probably needs help right about now, and I'm stuck here keeping watch. Figures. Why can't I ever be there when the party starts?_ He glanced at his watch. 9:30. She's been gone way too long.  
  
Cybersix slumped against the bars, weakened by the effort it had taken to bend open the grate. Data 7 looked at her sideways, still holding up the Fixed Idea. _Sis?_ After a few moments, however, she was breathing normally. Let's go, she said lowly to her brother, and squirmed through the opening. Data 7 dropped the Fixed Idea, spat once, and followed her.  
He leaped from the water, roaring madly, and savagely attacked the Fixed Ideas who were foolish enough to charge at him. The Types, who were slightly smarter, did their best to avoid the rabid panther. They, too, fell at his paws.  
José was hiding behind the satellite dish, frantically opening the grates. He looked up in shock as a shadow fell over his face. Cybersix was standing on the top of the dish itself. he yelled, and pushed a button on the side of the dish. He then scrambled clumsily for the underground river and leaped in. Come on! he yelled to his followers, and was washed away downstream, followed by a crowd of shoving Fixed Ideas.  
The tank was beginning to rumble, the satellite dish shaking precariously. Cybersix jumped down, took a glance at the button José had pushed, and ran for the exit. Data 7, it's going to self destruct! Let's go! She leaped into the stream of sewage and disappeared down the pipe.  
Data 7 knocked out a final Fixed Idea with a swipe of his paw and picked up the vial of sustenance in his mouth. He looked around the shaky tank and dove after his sister. The explosion fell nearly at his tail, and the current carried him away.  
_Sis, you'd better not screw me over!_


	9. A Decent Sleep

A Decent Sleep

**Interference  
Chapter Nine: A Decent Sleep  
  
**

Hurrah, it's all done! Five chapters in one day! WHOO! A very HOT day! I applaud myself!  
  
The dirty water rushed around Cybersix and Data 7, both having just come crashing through the pipe. José was on the shoulders of a Fixed Idea, whining about his shoes. No! No! Patent leather doesn't mix with sewage chemicals! No!  
Before Data 7 could laugh, the grate crashed down, nearly on his tail. He roared up at the control room, where Lucas waved nervously down at Cybersix. She looked up at him, smiling, and leaped out of the tank, flipping back up onto the metal walkway. Data 7 followed close behind.  
Cybersix! You! I'll get you yet! I will! On Father's grave I swear I'll catch you! HEY! Watch the shoes, you mutant freak!  
Cybersix laughed and shook her head at José, heading back into the control room. Lucas turned to her. So...do you know what we'll do with them yet?  
I'LL GET YOU!  
Data 7 growled and looked at his sister, a smirk evident on his face.  
Cybersix hugged him. You're right, brother. We'll leave them there. Someone's bound to find them, sooner or later.  
_With a mouth like that! Definitely!_ Data 7 grumbled his approval.  
Lucas laughed and rubbed his neck. Well, then I'll be getting on home.  
Cybersix took his hand. Thank you, Lucas.  
It was nothing. Anything for a friend, right? He smiled. Take care, he said, and turned, leaving for his apartment.  
  
Data 7 nudged Cybersix's leg. She bent down and rubbed his head. Come on, Data 7. Let's go get some sleep.


End file.
